warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Natuursters Fanfictions/ Hoop
Dit is alweer deel 2 van Duistere Dromen, Hoop! Zal de oorlog met de SchaduwClan ooit afgelopen zijn, of is iedereen verdoemd te buigen voor de SchaduwClankatten? Of is er toch een andere optie? Verdwenen Wat er is gebeurd in het vorige deel: Zwaluwpoot '''heeft haar moeder gevonden, waar ze lang naar heeft gezocht. '''Muntklauw, haar vader, wou niks vertellen. Als Zwaluwpoot '''samen met '''Kastanjepoot, haar vriend, aan het trainen waren met Kastanjepoots '''mentor, '''Schroeistaart, omdat Zwaluwpoots '''mentor, '''Kwikvlam, bevallen is van een kitten: Amberkit. Ze waren dus aan het trainen. Toen kwam er een zwaar bloedende RivierClankat, en die zei dat de SchaduwClan hun aanviel. VANAF NU GAAT HET VERDER... Proloog Het was midden bladkaal en het was ijskoud. De kater die voor zijn grot lag te relaxen, vond het alles behalve koud. Hij had een dikke vacht, dat was een voordeel. Langzaam veranderde de besneeuwde grond om de kater in en plakkerige drab, die uiteindelijk helemaal verdween, waardoor er een klein kluitje gras was ontstaan. Hij was al verschrikkelijk oud, maar zijn krachten slijtten al een tijdje mee. Één nadeel van zijn krachten was de onsterfelijkheid. Hij had al vele dierbaren verloren, maar was uiteindelijk immuun geworden voor verdriet. Familie betekende niets meer voor hem. “Zon.” Begroette een sierlijke witte poes de kater, die zorgvuldig zijn geelgouden vacht aan het likken was. “Maan. Wat doe je hier?” Vroeg Zon. Hij had een redelijk lage stem. “Je zit hier toch niet lekker te genieten van de sneeuw? Je hebt nog geen pensioen,” grapte Maan. Zon keek haar verward aan. “Pensioen is iets anders dan lang vergeten zijn.” Mompelde hij, waarna hij met zijn poot wat sneeuw schepte, en keek hoe het verdampte totdat er niks meer van over was. “Volgens mij is de SterrenClan je niet helemáál vergeten.” Zei Maan, even opgewekt als altijd. Een kort moment vroeg Zon zich af waarom precies híj eeuwig opgescheept moest zitten met een poes, die aardig irritant was. Waarom moest Maan grapjes maken over hem, de vergeten legende. “Je gelooft me niet, hé?” Zei Maan. Ze toverde een platte schijf op haar poot, en ze zagen een zwarte poes die naast een donkerbruin gestreepte kater zat. Ze praatten wat. “Luister aandachtiger.” Maan zag dat Zon alweer ingezakt op de grond ging liggen. “Oké...” zei Zon, en hij was net op tijd met luisteren. “De Schaduw zal nooit winnen van de Zon. Dat is de...” Zon zijn ogen gingen verschrikt wijd open staan. Hij dacht altijd dat het einde nabij was, maar dit was juist het begin. Hoofdstuk 1 "Waarom?" was het eerste wat Kastanjepoot vroeg. Boos maande Schroeistaart hem tot stilte. "Ik dacht dat jullie de sterkste Clan waren." vroeg Schroeistaart kalm, in de plaats van Kastanjepoot. "De SchaduwClan valt de RivierClan én de WindClan aan. Ik dacht dat de DonderClan trouw zou zijn aan de Krijgscode, en dit niet zou accepteren." Plots herinnerde Zwaluwpoot de naam van deze kater; Schorsmos. RivierClanleerlingen hadden op de vorige Grote Vergadering verteld dat hij de meest humeurige RivierClankat was. "Je hebt gelijk." miauwde Schroeistaart. "Ik ga het melden, als jij weer terug gaat naar je territorium." Schorsmos liep weg, en Schroeistaart liep samen met Zwaluwpoot en Kastanjepoot terug naar het kamp. Schroeistaart liep direct naar het Leidershol toe. In de korte tijd die er te wachten viel ging Zwaluwpoot naar de kraamkamer, om eventjes te spelen met Bruinkit, Strokit en Regenkit. "Kan Amberkit nou eindelijk spelen..." zeurde Regenkit. "Hij is te jong." mompelde Kwikvlam, die aan haar stem te horen het al vaak had verteld. "Anders kunnen jullie met mij spelen," stelde Zwaluwpoot voor. "Ja!" riepen alle kittens in koor, en sprongen op haar. Met ingetrokken klauwen sloeg Zwaluwpoot Bruinkit van zich af, de grootste kitten van het nestje. Hij klauwde zich vast aan zijn staart. Zachtjes krijsend van de pijn viel ze om, zodat de kittens op haar konden springen. "Aanvallen!" riep Strokit. Ze werd bedolven onder een grote kluwen vacht van kittens. Toen sprong ze op, en de kittens vlogen door de lucht.